Can You Save Me Before Its To Late
by Fanpire109
Summary: What if Keith wouldn't have gotton in the school in time and Jimmy shot Lucas? Would he die? would Peyton die? Will Keith get them out before they die? Would Dan still kill Keith? all will be answered if you read this story?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Can you save me before it's too late?

summary: What if Keith wouldn't have gotton in the school in time and

Jimmy shot Lucas? Would he die? would Peyton die? Will Keith get them

out before they die? Would Dan still kill Keith? all will be answered if

you read this story?

I want to know if anybody thinks this is a good idea?

Depends on how many people say yes as to how fast I start it. I might

start later today if you want me to? just let me know.

Love to all my readers,

nemo123489


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier:i own nothing. how sad id that?

Note: There will be a new character in this story. Her name is Sarah

she is dan scott's 11 year old daughter. when Deb cheated on dan dan also

Cheated but she got pregannt. Her Mom died so she has always lived wiht

Dan. The boys are six years older.

Lucas pov

Lucas just stared at the gun in Jimmy Edwards' hand. Would Jimmy really

shoot him? He watched as Jimmy's finger pulled the trigger, and how it

hurt so bad when he got shot right in the shoulder not just the

physical pain, but from being shot by a friend.

I Heard Keith scream no and than not long after I hit the ground Keith

was by my side with his hand on the bullet wound trying to stop some of

the blood that was pouring out my arm.

Keith pov

I walked in the schoold and I found :LLucas just as Jimmy evwards shot

him. I screamed no and ran to Lucas's side. I can't ever remeber being

that scared in all my life as when I saw Lucas drop Peyton and hit the

ground with blood gushing out his arm. I put my hand on his shoulder

thankful that Jimmy missed his heart.

"Keith," he said weakliy "I'm gonna die get Peyton out,'

"No You're not, luke you both are gonna be oaky. I sadi trying not to

cry.

"Keith, ihave HCM, I'm sorry I was scared. He said as he started to

cry.

I took him in my arm and told him that everything was gonna be okay an

that to not worry about it.

Jimmy pov

I can't believe what I just did i shot one of my bestfriends. The look

in his eyes wasn't hatred it was hurt. It was like he couldn't believe

that Iwould do that to him. Keith ran over to him trying to calm down

and stop the bleeding i still can't believe I did that.

Inside the toutouring center

nathan pov

I heard the gunshot and one name came to mine.

"Lucas," I said

"what" asked hales.

"Lucas is in here ,too. how could I forget? He saw blood and followed

it. he thought it was Peyton's," I said as I started to cry

Haley pov

When nAthan said that Lucas was still in school and than he started

crying. My heart dropped for him and Sarah. sarah or Bear as nathan and

lucas like to call her was an adoralbe 6th grader. She also was dAn

scott's only weakness in this world. Her and Lucas were closer than any two

siblings.

That's all for now becuase we're getting a storm and if the pwoer goes

out I will have to write this again.

The more reviews the faster i update. Letr me know what you think. and

suggestions are always welcome.

Next time: can Keith get Peyton and KLucas out before it's too late


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: I own nothing. How sad is that?

Keith went to pick up Lucas and then told jimmy "Jimmy carry Peyton

outside. Lucas is heavier,so i'll carry him".

"No, it's too late. they're gonna die and it's all my fault."

"Jimmy if you carry Peyton out side they'll both get to the hospital

and be okay,"Keith said as he got worried at the paleness in Lucas's

face.

No, it won't it just had to end. with that Jimmy shot himself in the

heart.

"Keith," Lucas moaned

"I'm right, hre ,luke. What is it,Buddy?" Keith asked trying toh ide

how worried he was as he lay Lucas down but still cradled his upper half

in his arms as he looked down at the weak teen.

"Did nate get out okay?"

"He's still inhere did he say where he was going?

"He was gonna find haley ahe was in the tutor center

We're right by there i'm gonna get him to let him know that jimmy in

dea and that Ineed to get you and

peyton out.

okay lucas said as he started to losse concsiouness again

Luke try to stsy awake that's all i need you to do is try

with that Keith went ot go get nathan

-

outside

Sarah was passing around by her father waiting to see if her older

brothrs were still alive. she looked up at her father mayor Dan Scott and

wondered why he wasn't worried also where was her uncle Keith? she

didn't get how if she had a broken bone he was close to tears and that BOTH

his sons were in a school with a gun and could be injured or dead and

not even care.

'Daddy where you goin'" she asked as she saw her dad looking very

guilty. she could read Dan better than Lucas could read a book.

"Wait with you to see if your brothers are okay" Dan said but Sarah

knew he was lying but made sure that he did what he just said. She had a

bad feeling that he was going to do something that wouldn't end very

pretty.

-

at the tutor center

"Nathan open up it's me, Uncle Keith

The door opened

N: "Keith where's jimmy

K:DEad he shot himself after he shot Lucas

H:Lucas? He shot Lucas is he gonna be okay?

k: we need tog et him and peyton out of here. Nathan you get one 'ill

get the other. lucas told me he has HCM. He just told me so we need to

tell the apremedics when we get outside.Okay?

N: OKay. Lucas is my beother I'll carry his scrawny ass.

Nathan said as he lifted Lucas off the ground. They decided to let

Skills carry Peyton and they all walked outside crying.

Nexttime: THey get outside. What condition are lUcas and Peyton in?

Note: Do you guys like Sarah I know you just met her but to let you

know she os a total tomboy. She is a basketball player better than both

Lucas and Nathan were at that age. She has a close relationship with

nathan,but an even closer one with Lucas. Lucas being shot will be

EXTREMELY hard on her. let me kow. the more reviews the faster i update,

All of those who read my other oth story i'm letting you kow that i

will be updating that proabaly sometime between today and tomorrow.

JUAT REMEMBER I REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE FATSER AND IDEAS FOR NY

STORIES ARE ALWAYS WELCOME, SO IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR THIS STORY OR

ANY OTHER THAT I WRITE JUST LET ME KOW. YOU NEVER KNOW I MIGHT USE IT!

love to all my readers,

nemo123489


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing! How sad is that?

Walking outside Nathan was crying because his brother was getting paler

as blood pummped out of his shoulder. An officer walked over to him and

tooklucas out of Nathan's arms and into his. Tha same with peyton. THey

both were loaded into ambulances and rushed to the hospital. Karen rode

with Lucas and Larry rode with peyton.

"Nathan!" Sarah called when she saw him.

Nathan saw her and ran to her she started running in his direction.

Once they reached eachother nathan had sarah in his arms they were sitting

on the ground sobbing.

Dan saw this and he felt lilke he changed he was worried about Lucas

and then he walked over to his youngest children and wrapped his arms

around thier sobbing bodies.

2 hours later everybody was at the hospital. They had just found out

that Peyton was going to be fine. Lucas was still in surgery.

OPerrating room Lucas's heart had just stopped and now the doctors were

franticly trying to get it to beat.

They all picked their heads up when they saw the doctor.

Family of Lucas Scott? he asked.

they nodded.

Lucas is...

nathan looked down at the body that used to be his brother. He took

Lucas's body into his arms and started to sob un controlably. He looke

down and relized he shoud stop blming jimmy. Lucas ran into that school

becasue of him this was his fault. He sobbed into the crook of Lucas's

neck than laid him back down on the table.

Lucas grabbed Nathan's hand and than said "Yuo killed me,Nathan, I

thought we were brothers,but you just care about yourself". he screamed.

"No Luke, it's not like that!"but it was too late Lucas was just lying

there unrespensive.

Nathan jumprd with a start he had been having the same dream ever since

the first night Lucas was in the hospital. That had happened a little

over a onmth ago and Lucas was yet to wake up to amke matters worth his

kidneys anmd liver were failing. All of them including Dan only not

Sarah becasue she was too young were tested to see if they could donate a

kdiney and part of thier liver.

The next morniing he was awoken by a hand of his father.

"Nathan wake uup the results are in. sarah's gonna stay with lucas,but

we have to go."

"Okay dad i'm coming" He walked over to Lucas's bed where Sarah was

sitting just holind his hand and watching him sleep. Lucas was on life

suppoort and they were doing dialyses in him. he was starting to tun

yellow also.

"Watch over him okay,Bear?

YEAh,

Okay, Bye Bear Bye Luke get better soon bro." He said kissing Sarah on

the top of the head and than kissing Lucas on the temple.

At first kissing his brother was weird for him but now he realized that

Lucas dould die at any second and that he wanted to amke sore Lucas kew

that how much he loved him.

On the way there he saw Peyton. She was crutchless.

"Hery criple you're not as of a criple anymore" Nathan said smiling

because at least someone was getting batter.

seeing Nathan's smile made her smil and she laughed a little at his

joke. "Yeah it feels good not to have those under my arms anymore.

They walked in the room and saw everyone. Everyone saw that peyton was

off her cruthches.

okay the results are in and there are two perfect matches

Nathan and Dan scott.

Nathan closed his eyes and said without resatation"he's my brother I'll

donate"

"Okay so Nathan will..." The doctor said but was cut off by Dan.

"Lucas is my son I'm donating" Dan said and you could tell that he

really eanted to be able to save his son.

Everybody looked Between nathan and Dan.

The doctor spoke "Because Dan is his father and Nahan is a minor Dan is

going to donate. When do you ean to do it?"

"as soon as possible" Dan said he wasn't even scared if he died he

would die saving his son. If it wasn't for Lucas Dan would be dead right

now.

"How about today at fouir?" Aksed the doctor.

"Perfect" Was dan'd reply

Dan walked into Lucas' s room. Srah had fallen asleep in the chair by

Lucas's bed holding his yellowing hand. He lifted his daughter into his

arms and laid her on the couch and pulled the blanket over her after

kissing her head he sat by Lucas kised his head that held his hand and

Whispered...

Okay i had a request for longer chapters i hope that was long enough.

Should Dan be nice or should he be mean. I'm letting you decide. Should

he tell lyucas "Everthing's gonna be opkay son i'm gonna make sore

nothing happens to you" pr 'you oew,boy i could let you die i know Nathan

could donate but than something might happen to him. I was planning on

kiliing Keith that day,but your sister stopped me. you know you can

still die,but if you're dead you will i torture." Just tell me mean or

nice. if there is anything you would like in this story i want you to know

that suggestions are always welcomed if you send one i will consider

it.

please remember that the chouce you make will ultur the whole story i

Dan is mean or nice. please remeber that reviews make me feel good and

con;t ne afraid to tell me my story sucks. reviews make me want to

update faster.

please remember to update

Love to all my readers,

nemo 123489


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamier:i onw nothing how sad is that?

story: can you save me before it's too late.

I decided to add a twist to this story it prabaly will come out in this

chapter and i hope you like if you don't like ti don't hesatate to say

so.

Dan bent down and whispered in Lucas's ear everytinhg's gonna be

okay,son. i'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I'm gonna save you.

Than the doctor came in and said it's time.

OPERATING ROOM

Dan looked over at his unconscious son. he already had a couple of

teams of doctors starting to take out his kidneys. They had to start on

Lucas first. Lucas's surgery would start before dan's but end after. In

just five minutes they would taking out one of his kidneys and part if

his liver to give it to his son.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

Dan woke up and say Deb right by him.

Deb:Hey

Dan:hey any word on Lucas yet?

Deb: no he's still in surgery Nathan's going to come tell us what's

going on after he gets out.

3 HOURS LATER

A doctor came out and asked for Lucas's family.

Karen,Keith,Nathan,Haley,and Sarah came forward.

DOCTOR: Lucas is stable and in recovery. The surgery was a success with

no major complacations. we found something you shouild know about

though. Lucas is pregnant.THA'S IT BOYS GET PREGNANT. NOT GIRLS AND NOT

JUST LUCAS. I HOPE THIS DOESN'T MAKE YOU HATE THE STORY BUT I'M A GIRL AND

WOULD RATHER THAT GUYS HAD THAT STUFF IN STEAD OF GIRLS.

I know he is young but he is pregnant. It also seems that he will be

waking up soon.

KAREN: Thank you Doctor.

Nathan walked into his father's room.

Dan: Nate, How's your brother?

N: He's gonna be fine;but he's pregnant

Deb: WHAT?

n:Yeah, dad how is Lucas only 3 moths odler than me?

dan: I'll tell you but Sraah,Karen and Keaith need to know too. we'll

also have to tell lucas after he wakes up

After everyone was in the room Dan told his tale.

Dan:He's not 3 months older than you. he's not even older than you.

you're 30 minutes older than him. Karen is both of you and your

brother'smother. I knew than Karen wanted to have a child with blonde hair,so i

told her Lucas was her child. i waited 3 months to tell deb you were

hers. i wanted to keep at least one of you.karen and me had got into a

huge fight and i knew she'd take both of you,so i agve her Lucas becasue i

knew she loved blonde haired babies and I wanted to stay with Deb

becasue I couldn't take care of a baby on my own. I made a fake birth

certificate for Nathan and lived my life. I am so sorry.

karen:You kept me away from my own child becasue we got into a stupid

argument. i was planing on staying by your side but you told me you got

pregnant for another girl and was satying with her.

N: I'm older than Lucas and We're twins. Karen's my mom and Deb isn't.

Dan:Yeah. I'll give you guys some time to think.

LUCAS'S HOSPITAL ROOM

N:hey little bro. I like calling you that. I just found out you're

pregnant, We're twins,your mom is my mom,and i'm older than you. it's weird

I always felt like the older brother. I always felt like I had to

protect you. the hardest to believe is that my baby brother is goin to have

a baby with Broke Davis. Nathan put his hand on Lucas's stomach where

he thouhgt the baby would be. The doctor said you're a month and a half

along. you prabably didn't know that you were pregnant. You need to

come back to us soon baby brother we all need you ecpecially your baby.

just than Nathan felt something on his hand he realized it was Lucas's

hand and than he looked up to see lucas's eyes were open.

N: hey luke. i'll go get the doctor so he can take that tube out of

your throath.

after the doctor looked over Lucas

and said that he was going to be fine.

Nathan walked into his little brother's room wondering how to break the

news to him.

HOW WILL LUCAS TAKE THE NEWS? THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE I WANT TO

UPDATE. I WAN TAT LEAST TEN REVIEWS OR IT WILL TAKE LONGER TO UPDATE. LET ME

KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE TWIST. I JUST THOUGHT OF IT EARLIER TODAY.

IT TOOK ME ALITTLE WHILE TO FIGURE OUT ABOUT THE DAN THING.

LOVE TO ALL MY READERS,

NEMO123489


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE

STORY:CAN YOU SAVE ME BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE

PLEASE FORGET THE THING ABUOT BOYS GETTING PREGNANT/ I WANTED BROOKE

ANMD LUCAS TO HAVE A BBAY BUT IF I GOT BROOKE PREGNANT EVERYTHING WOULD

BE CENTERED AROUND HER AND THIS STORY IS CENTERED ABUOT LUCAS. THE

NATHAN/LUCAS AGE THIGN WILL BE EXPLAINED NEXT TIME I UPDATE. WHICH PRBALY

WILL BE FRIDAY. I'M PRABALY UPDATING ALL MY STORIES FRIDAY BECASUE WE

DON'T HAVE SCHOOL DUE TO TEACHER'S INSERVICE. YOU GOTTA LOVE THOSE DAYS.

SO IF YOU READ ONE OF MY OTHER STOIES THEY WILL ALSO BE UPDATED AND I'LL

TRY TO UPDAET AGAIN MORE REGUALLRY


	7. Chapter 7

story:can you save me before it's too late

disclamier:i own nothing how sad is that?

Nathan walked in and saw lucas lying there with his eyes half open.

I've been unconcious for like a month but i'm still tired" rasped lucas

Are you feeling better baby brother? nathan asked kissing his brother

on the head

I'm okay but last time i checked i was older than you" Lucas said

well you're not"nathan sadi sitting down

"what are you talking about?"

I'm a little over two years older than you almost three and we're full

brothers but sarah"s still are half-sister. in highschool mom was

pregnant with me and her and da got married after they graduated. they had

you 3 months before i turned 3. dad had an affiar with deb adn they

ended up gettign married. they didn't want us to know dad tooke me and mom

took you. mom sarted you in school before you were old enough to start

becasue they wanted to make everybody think we were the same age. you

almost 3 years yuonger than all of us. you're suppose to be a freshman

instead of a senior. so what do hink about that?" Nathan sadi sighing

as he finisned.

Uh, i'm a little freake dout but that explains why i'm shorter than and

smaller than you. and that my voice changed last year. wait a minute

i'm 14. this si so weird."

lucas said freking out alittle bit.

nathan put a hand onh is brother's head and signed knowing than

whatever he said wouldn't make his brother any less confused.

3 weeks later

Lucas was finally better to leave the hospital. the family was finally

all together.Nathan was going to live home until he left for collage.

dan adn karen decided that lucas was too young to go to collage and

would go after he turned 18.

right now they had just arrived home and lucas was asleep in the back

seat. Nathan just unbuckled him and picked him up in his arms. this was

alot better than the last time he had picekd his brother up off the

school floor covered in his own blood.

he aid his brother on his bed and was so glad he was finally home. he

had a couple months of physical theropy but he was going to be okay.

a couple hours later

Lucas woke up and this time he ddin't hear the beaping of the heart

monitor. helaid there with his eyes clothes he was so glad to be home. he

felt something running through his hair. i felt like a hand. he could

smell the shampoo and knew that it was brooke. he opened his eyes and

saw the girl of his dreams. she had been there for him. no matter how he

felt she eother talked with him or nelped him with school work or

hummed to ihm and ran her fingers throuhg his hair while he rested. just

like she was now/

hey pretty girl

hey broody how you feelin' she asked than pressed her lips to hs

forehead checking for a fever. when she was satisfied ahe let him answer.

"i feel fine. a lto better now that i'm home" he said

"good i can't wait for you to get better" she said ans kissed his hurt

shoulder.

they just lay there with lucas's head on Brooke's chest. she looked

down and saw that he had fallen asleep.

I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I PERSONALLY LIKE THIS IDEA BETTER

THAN THE ONE IN CHAPTER 5. I THINK EVERYONE ELSE AGREES WIHT ME DUE TO

THE FLAMES I GOT. NO HARD FEELINGS I HOPE. IT SEEMS TO AHVE GOTTON MORE

PEOPLE TO REVOEW THOUGH. DO I HAVE TO DO OMETIHNG ESE LIKE THAT TO GET

REVIEWS? PLEASE REVIEW IT HELPS ME UPDAET SOONER AND IT LETS ME KNOW

WHTA YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN MY STORY.

LOVE TO ALL MY READERS,

NEMO123489


	8. Breaking Down

story:can you save me before it's too late?

chapter title:breaking down

okay short note before chapter IMPORTANT READ IT PLEASE: Lucas isn't as

tall as he is in the show. he's about 5'2 and is a skinny 14 year

old.if you don't think a boy can be that short at that age believe me it is

possible.

Lucas couldn't believe what he had just found out. when he was well

enough to go back to school he would be a freshman.

he would have to go to the place where he was shot for 4 more years.

Nathan walked into his younger brother's room. he knew that Lucas would

be upset. It was hard for nathan to go back into that school adn he

couldn't imagine how hard it would be for Lucas once he got back to

school.

"hey little bro it's gonna be okay" he said put his arm around Lucas

and pulling his body into his own trying to comfort him. he placed a kiss

on the younger scott's forehead.

"no it's not. not only do i have to go back but for 4 years, Nathan, you

don't know what that's like. I'm gonna see what happened everyday for 4

more years. it's not fair" Lucas was crying his eyes out and that just

made nathan hold him tighter.

There was no way that Nathan was letting Lucas go through this alone he

was going to be there for his little brother.

Sarah came into the room and saw what was going on she put her arms

around Lucas and tried her best to help Nathan comfort him.

Lucas cried until he fell asleep.

Nathan laid him down on the bed and after covering him up and kissing

his forehead him and Sarah decided it was best to let him get some rest.

"Nathan is he gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, bear, we just have to be there for him" nathan said picking his

sister off the floor and hugged her.

Nathan and Sarah knew right then and there that they had to be there

for their brother whether he liked it or not.

HEY I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKED. I'M GONNA TRY TO MAKE THIS STORY

BETTER. PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW TO IMPROVE IT.

LOVE TO ALL MY READERS

NEMO123489


	9. Just A Number

Stroy name: Can you save me before it's too late  
Cahpter name: Just a number

Here he was stadning in front of the place where he had been shot he  
had tried to get Peyton out but her being 17 to his 14 it was hard and  
then Jimmy pulled the trigger again.

"AH" Lucas screamed as he felt 2 arms go around his waist

"Babe calm down it's just me", Brooke said pulling Lucas closer to her  
beign careful of his arm that was still placed in the sling.

"Luke are you okay I heard you scream what's wrong" Nathan asked  
worriedly while taking L:ucas from Brooke and making sure he was okay

"I"m fine Nate, Brooke just Scared me," Lucas said while trying to calm  
his older brother down.

"Oay I just got scared when I hard you scream. Are you sure you're  
okay?" Nathan said while getting off of the ground

"Yeah i'm fine. Now I have to go get my new schedule since i'm a  
fresman now." Lucas said angrily

"Luke don't worry WE're all still gonna be here for you," Brooke said  
while taking Lucas into her arms

"Brooke how come you're still with me next month you're gonna be 18 but  
i'm still gonna be a 14 year odl bbay conpared to you," Lucas said as  
tears started to come out of his eyes.

"Lucas look at me. I love you not becasue of your age but b/c you're  
you. Just b/c you're youger hell you've always been younger the only  
difference is that was a couple months this is just a few years babe.  
Don't worry I still love you even though you're younger that me age is  
just a number." Brooke said trying to convince Lucas.

"Fine. CAn you wlak me tot he office ot get my new scheduale.,"Lucas  
said while sticking out his bottom lip and igving Brooke a look she  
wouldn't be able to resist no matter how hard she tried.

Brooke Wrapped her arms around him to where they were ersting on the  
back of his waist and leaning her ehad downshe kissed him very tenderly.  
She kissed him like she was afraid he would crumble in her arms.

"Brooke if you're goign to make-out with my baby brother don't do it in  
front of me okay?" Nathan spoke up feeling like he had been forgotten.

"Fine. Come on,Broody let's go."Brooke Said wrapping one arm around  
Lucas's waist kissing his forehead gently and walking off with her  
boyfriend.

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO LONELYGRL91 B/C IF IT WASN'T FOR HER I  
WOULDN'T HAVE WROTEN THIS CHAPTER.

THANKS FOR READING NOW PLEASE REVIEW

LOVE TO ALL MY READERS,  
NEMO123489


End file.
